Soñando alas
by edgareo
Summary: RETO PARA EL FORO PROYECTO 1-8: ¿Que pasaria si un dia te encuentas con el ángel de tu esperanza en tus sueños?
**Pues aquí estoy con un ligero experimento, no sé como me habrá salido, pero esto ha sido un reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8, en el cual tenía que hacer un fanfic Takari basado en un título. La autora de mi titulo es Nats28, y espero que tanto a vosotros, como a ella, le guste este pequeño fic. Sin más preambulos, os dejo con el relato, ¡hasta otra!**

La suave brisa jugueteando con mis dorados cabellos me despertaron del trance en el que me encontraba. Abrí mis ojos para ver un cielo azul, completamente libre de nubes y con un sol tan brillante que me cegaba. Volví a cerrarlos, para luego sentarme en lo que parecia ser hierba. Me acaricie suavemente la zona ocular, debido a la ligera molestia que me habia producido mirar al astro luminoso directamente. Cuando los volví a abrir, ya liberado del dolor, pude ver como, efectivamente, estaba sentado (antes tumbado) sobre un precioso paraje verde. Contemple mis alrededores, aunque no parecía haber nada destacable en estos, si que pude observar que a mi lado, se encontraba uno de mis sombreros. Tras colocarmelo en la cabeza, procedí a levantarme del césped. No sabía donde me encontraba, nunca había estado en este lugar, ni tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto en ninguna otra parte. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, viendo que quedándome allí no conseguiría nada, decidí embarcarme en la aventura de que me depararian mis alrededores. Empecé a andar, esperando encontrar algo pronto que pudiese darme alguna pista de donde estaba. Todo parecía completamente exacto, por mucho que andase, no parecía que hubiese nada que fuese distinto, cosa que hacia que empezase a confundirme. ¿Que era este lugar? ¿Porque estaba aquí? Son preguntas que me planteaba mientras seguía caminando por la verdosa pradera. Entonces, vi algo en el suelo. Curioso, me acerqué a ver, esperando que fuese algo que me ayudase a orientarme. A medida que me acercaba, pude ver que se trataba de un papel, aunque comprobé, cuando me acerqué, que se trataba de una fotografía. La cogí, deseando que me diese algunas explicaciones, pero no fue así, la fotografía estaba en negro completamente. Chasquee mi lengua, disgustado, estaba como al principio y eso no me gustaba nada. Suspire, mientras me quitaba el sombrero y revolvia mi melena. Volví a contemplar ni alrededor y, aunque todo parecia igual, a lo lejos pude ver otro objeto en el suelo. Me volví a acercar, y esta vez no era una fotografía, si no una cámara digital. Extrañado, la coji, sin saber porque justamente me encontré esos dos objetos. Pensé algo, mientras cogía la foto y la agitaba con suavidad. Entonces, empezaron a aparecer unas palabras ahí. Curioso, esperé a que estuviesen todas y tras aparecer la última, lo leí:

 _"Déjame ser tu ángel que ilumine tu camino hacia la esperanza"_

Tras leer la frase, la fotografía voló hacia el cielo, sin permitirme ver si había algo más. Incline la cabeza, cruzandome de brazos y pensativo, para luego empezar a juguetear con la cámara. Sin previo aviso, el flash de esta saltó, pillandome de sorpresa y dejando caer el objeto, mientras retrocedía, tropezandome y cayendo al suelo, tapandome el rostro mientras intentaba recuperar la visión. Intente abrir los ojos, siendo imposible para mi ver en condiciones, pero entonces vi una de las imagenes más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, aun a pesar de la ceguera temporal. Vi la figura de una mujer, aunque no era una mujer cualquiera, unas preciosas alas blancas asomaban desde su espalda, y pude notar un cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello junto a un precioso vestido blanco que hacia que su figura fuera aun más angelical. Entonces, la chica...o ángel procedió a recoger la camara que momentos antes habia tirado al suelo, para luego colgarsela al cuello y mirarme, sonriendo con dulzura y acercandose cada vez más hacia a mi, para susurrarme unas palabras que me resultaban bastante similares, mientras me perdia en sus preciosos ojos castaños y perdía la consciencia...

—Dejame ser tu ángel de luz, Takeru...


End file.
